The Amazing Race: Super Mario Edition
by Cluekid
Summary: Twenty teams are competing in a race around the world! Who will win?


The Amazing Race: Super Mario Edition

Introduction

Bob-omb Buddy: Hello, and welcome to The Amazing Race: Super Mario Edition! I'm your host, Bob-omb Buddy! We have twenty teams of two competing this season. The winning team will get one million coins! Let's meet those teams now!

Blue Team

Pen Pals

Bob-omb & Chain Chomp

Bob-omb: This is the first time I've met my pen pal! He's an awesome person and I can't wait to run this race with him!

Chain Chomp: Although we're not matched in size, we're the best of friends! I'm so excited for this!

Red Team

Brothers

Baby Mario & Baby Luigi

Baby Mario: Baby Mawio Numbew One!

Baby Luigi: Whee!

Yellow Team

Frenemies

Yoshi & Wiggler

Yoshi: We don't always get along, but I think we really try. It will benefit our friendship to participate in this race.

Wiggler: Yoshi and I aren't the best of friends, but I think we'll do very well in this race.

Orange Team

Dating

Luigi & Daisy

Luigi: Daisy and I are soul mates, and we will win this race!

Daisy: I wouldn't choose to do this race with anyone besides Luigi! We are so gonna win!

Purple Team

Sisters

Vivian & Beldam

Vivian: I think that this race will help our relationship. I'm nervous, but still excited!

Beldam: I know that we will win this race! I just hope that Vivian doesn't slow us down.

Green Team

Best Friends

Shy Guy & Magikoopa

Shy Guy: Magikoopa and I are in it to win it! I'm so excited!

Magikoopa: Shy Guy and I are definitely gonna win this race! I can't wait!

Black Team

Dating

Funky Kong & Tiny Kong

Funky Kong: I can't wait to kill the competition!

Tiny Kong: I'm so excited! I hope that we do well.

White Team

Madame/Butler

Lady Bow & Bootler

Lady Bow: Yay! I can't wait to race!

Bootler: I hope that neither of us gets injured during our journey.

Light Blue Team

Neighbors

Pianta & Noki

Pianta: Noki and I have a lot in common and are gonna try our best!

Noki: I can't wait! We are going to dominate!

Pink Team

Dating

Toad & Toadette

Toad: Us Toads are going to win it to represent the species!

Toadette: Toad is a little headstrong, but I think we can easily win this race!

Brown Team

Best Friends

Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong

Donkey Kong: My pal and I will win this race!

Diddy Kong: I think that if Donkey Kong and I combine our talents, we can win this race!

Gray Team

Rivals

Mario & Metal Mario

Mario: Metal Mario wasn't my partner of choice, but I think we can easily win!

Metal Mario: I can't wait to show Mario who's boss!

Mario: Metal Mario! We're on the same team!

Metal Mario: Oh.

Silver Team

Cousins

Koopa Troopa & Koopa Paratroopa

Koopa Troopa: Koopa Paratroopa is the best cousin ever! I can't wait to win!

Koopa Paratroopa: This is going to be hard, but Koopa Troopa and I can do this!

Gold Team

Princess/Caretaker

Peach & Toadsworth

Peach: As long as Toadsworth isn't too overprotective, we can easily win!

Toadsworth: I hope that the Princess doesn't insist on running.

Tan Team

Father/Son

Bowser & Bowser Jr.

Bowser: My son and I can win this easy!

Bowser Jr.: Yeah! We're gonna win that prize!

Indigo Team

Chefs

Zess T. & Shimi

Zess T.: Wait, where are you? I can't see you! Did you step on my contact lens?

Shimi: We are so going to swing this rack!

Navy Blue Team

Brothers

Wario & Waluigi

Wario: Wario will win this race!

Waluigi: WALUIGI TIME!

Light Green Team

Siblings

Punio & Petuni

Punio: Petuni and I make a great team!

Petuni: I hope we can do our best!

Beige Team

Friends/Partners

Marilyn & Doopliss

Marilyn: GUH! (We will win!)

Doopliss: I hope that Marilyn and I will win, even if we have to cheat!

Violet Team

Dating

Koops & Koopie Koo

Koops: I hope that Koopie Koo doesn't go overboard with this!

Koopie Koo: My little Koops and I are so going to win!

Bob-omb Buddy: On that note, let's begin The Amazing Race!

**Author's Note: Yes, another story! I hope you like it! Thanks for all my reviews! Please feel free to review, but no flames!**

**Cluekid**


End file.
